YOU FOUND ME!
by Maybelove
Summary: Stefan is not at Mystic falls, he had to leave Elena here, for a few days. Now Elena is  being haunted by Katherine. NOT GOOD, Will Elena give in? Or will Someone Special come across n rescue Elena. A Damon-Elena ONE- SHot. ENJOY! :D 3


Left out. Dark. Fear. This was how Elena felt. She dint know why she felt like this: Maybe because Stefan was not here. Yet she had her friends too. But there was a part of her which forced her to believe that she was left out. She looked at her friends who were all chatting with each other. She wanted to join them but she couldn't. Again. There was something pulling her away. She looked at her teacher, who was staring at her. This made Elena uncomfortable, Obviously who wants their teacher to stare at them? Her teacher kept on staring at her for awhile. After , many uncomfortable moments she stood up, ready to leave., Bonnie grabbed her hand. This made Elena almost jump. " What's up? Are you fine?" Bonnie asked, looking worried. Elena looked at her friends , she just wanted to look at her. "I just want to get refreshment. That's it." Bonnie slowly left Elena 's hand. "Do you want me to come -"  
"No! I am fine, Bonnie ! I am just fine…" Elena ran out of the class. She dint like being so rude to her friend but sometimes she had to. The corridor from her class to the washroom used to be really crowed but today it was different , it was empty. All the classes were locked from inside. Things were just so – so dark and empty. The weather was horribly emoish too.  
She splashed cold water on her face, just incase this was a nightmare. But this wasn't a nightmare this was reality. Elena still felt cold , dark and worst of all , she felt the presence of someone. She slowly turned around to find nothing. She ran out of the washroom. A shadow crossed her , she dint stop or anything, she just kept running. She dint wanted to look or give any chances to the shadows to get her. She ran until a shadow almost hit her in full force, She screamed in pain. Shadows don't hurt! Shadows don't really feel, her mind shrieked. She dint like this, who will? All this made her so scared. It was about time that Elena found out whose Shadow it was, Katherine's. She didn't want to even see Katherine. She just kept running for awhile. All she wanted was: to have a glance at her friend's cheerful faces, she missed them. All of a sudden she wanted Bonnie's safe embrace. She wanted to feel safe. That was all she wanted. She burst into her class to find: Nothing. Just a empty room. Where was everyone? Were they all gone? Did Bonnie leave her best friend alone? All of a sudden she felt a tear drop fall from her eyes. She felt weak and totally broken. Another , shadow broke in through the window. This was not expected, was it? She ran out of the class and let the tears flow. She stumbled but without wasting any time she kept running towards the entry gate. Everyday she use to crib how close the entry gate was to her class but today she felt like it is miles away… She wanted to hug her Jeremy or Jenna . She wanted to breakdown and cry. She knew that Katherine's shadows are all around her but she couldn't stop: or else the Katherine will get her. She couldn't find anyone: she dint have time. She would not try to run any farther: cause this looked like a dead end.  
Just then she banged into someone, someone really muscular. It was boy. The boy wrapped his hands around Elena but she pulled away. She was about to run but he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. Elena felt calm and loved. The darkness and coldness - was gone. Katherine was gone. "Shh.. Its me. Calm. Its me!" The guy said. His voice was so familiar, it was like she hear it everyday. It was : Damon. Elena , today was so happy to see him ( for once!) "Don't leave, just stay here. You will be here right?" Elena asked in shaky voice. She always hated him but she dint wanted him to leave either. His presence made her feel safe, like she wanted. "Always." Damon breathed in her hair. He ran his fingers through her hair. She wasn't crying or scared now. Elena had the first clear , glance at Damon. He looked beautiful as usual. Elena was still in his arms, She dint flinch or anything. She felt as if this was suppose to be like this. She knew that Katherine was still around her and was watching HER man with some other girl but she dint feel anything else other then safety, warmth and Love . Elena dint know what to say, other then saying Thank you or anything. She found herself saying. "You found me!" And she buried her face in Damon's chest.

_~~~NOTE~~~_

_How was this? You like it? If yes then please review it! Please, pretty please! ;) N yeah…. Do you thing I should write more? Please do leave a review. Reviews make me feel really GOOD! N I am not at all well.. __ I got horrible sinus infection… **Sigh** _

_Love all my readers…_

_Maybelove! 3 _


End file.
